2nd Chances Are For Dummies With Iron Will
by Enaji-Chan
Summary: Just read the synopsis ;)
1. Chances Are For Dummies With Iron Will

Jya~ since there are several OkiKagu shippers in the world, I decided to make another one. Hope you enjoy :D

**Title:** Chances Are For Dummies with Iron Will  
**Pairing:** Okita Sougo / Kagura  
**Series: **Gintama (3Z Class Ginpachi-Sensei Segment ^_^)  
**Disclaimer:** OWNER JANAI! FANFIC WRITER DA!

**Synopsis: **After being rejected from her first ever confession to Okita, Kagura has now gone to a decision of executing a so-called 'Revenge Plan'. Will it work out?

**Chapter I: **The Revenge after a Week!

**Kagura POV:**

I still can't understand why did that sadist rejected me. I assumed that he loves me back-aru. Well whatever, he hurts my ego every time I see his 'pissing-me-off' face so I got to my conclusions on planning my perfect revenge plan-aru…

But before that, I have to prepare myself. I woke up late today so I know that Gin-Chan—I mean Ginpachi Sensei will surely bury me alive. I have to hurry before my calculations happen-aru…

*BUMPED*

"Ouch-aru!... Hey, don't you have some eyes you bal—" I was a bit shocked "dy…"

Of all people! Kamisama, please stop pissing me off, I'll give you 300 Yen-aru!

"Oh, if it wasn't the Chinese alien who confessed her obsession for me a week ago on the school trip…" This b*tch is smirking -_-.

"Heh, sou-aru ka? Get out of the way freak-aru."

Just get out of the way you rascal!

"Hmm? Is that how you treat the guy you like, heh?"

What is this bastard doing teasing me like that! Stop this nonsense or I'll hit you with my bag. But… I kinda feel the heat rising sensation and that whatchamacallit Ba-Thump-Ba-Thump or something like that right now. I can feel my cheeks redden. After all, I still like this piece of garbage… and that's what wanna makes me puke.

**Okita POV:**

I didn't have a single time to rest these past few nights. The confession was still fresh for me. Come to think of it, that monster likes me. I'm happy about tha—wait. Who is happy with what? And so I decided that I was the lucki— 'un'luckiest man to have her fell for me head over heels.

But why did I reject her that time again when I'm sure about myself that I like her a lot too? Wait… I don't like her. She's not my type. I know because she's a flat-chested, barbaric, and badmouthed… cute, simple, true, adorable, strong—wait… AAAARGH!

Now I know why I rejected her. I guess I'm rejecting my own feelings as well.

I was still busy dreaming about China—(NO! NOT THAT IT HAPPENED! NEVER!) when the clock alarmed.

"Yare-yare!" I'm late again. I gotta hurry before Danna—I mean Ginpachi Sensei bury me alive. Eh? Is that a de ja vu or something? Well whatever. I was on my way to class when someone crashed in my beautiful face.

This idiot… heh… /:)

This is starting to be fun.

"Ouch-aru!... Hey, don't you have some eyes you baldy?!"

Perfect timing for some entertainment. I don't wanna come to class either hehe…

"Oh, if it wasn't the Chinese alien who confessed her obsession for me a week ago on the school trip…" I'll play with this brat a little /:)

"Heh, sou-aru ka? Get out of the way freak-aru."

Oh really? Then how about this…

"Hmm? Is that how you treat the guy you like, heh?"

This is becoming interesting… she's blushing, what a loser… hahaha! Maybe I'll tease her some more… heh… you dummy, you can't have your score point ahead of me. I'll stay being the winner of this competition.

*Sadist Mode On*

**Normal POV:**

After the conversation, Okita pushed Kagura and leaned his arm against the wall. Looking at the reddened yet pissed off face of Kagura, he pouted.

"You're so mean China, you're acting like nothing had happened…" he smirked in unison of what he said.

"I'll teach you a lesson you poor pig…" he continued while having that sadistic grin still attached on his bishounen face.

He went closer to Kagura's face. Tracing her lips with his gentle finger; He can see her shiver and he can hear her heartbeat so loud… so fast. He was about to knock her head when he felt a throbbing sensation in him.

He was surprised to see how cute she was on her position. With her eyes shut and a small drop of glittering tears flowing upon her eyelashes, that fair and creamy complexion, those lips slightly parted from each other attracting him to move closer, and the crimson rushing on her gorgeous face.

These made his heart thump, jump and skip a beat. He can feel a magnet pulling them together. 'Aho-ka' he thought…

He began to lose control. He's becoming a beast ready to attack the prey. An untamed monster.

He has the urge to kiss her. Feel his tongue dancing with hers. He wants to embrace her and hold her the whole day without letting her go for even a single moment.

Five inches to one.

Inch to centimeters.

Forehead to forehead.

Cheek to cheek.

Nose to nose.

It was almost there. He then closed his eyes prepared to dive into the pleasure. That soft and sweet taste of her lips that was making him wild. So close. Closer. It was about to begin when suddenly…

"Jya! Shall I bury you two alive? Are? Is that a de ja vu?" asked the diabetic-sweet loving professor.

"You skipped my class and I found you here flirting and preparing to enter the world of adulthood in this corner. Care to explain?" he continued as he knocked both heads of his students with his Algebra book.

The two shrieked from embarrassment.

**A/N: **Jya! Whaddya think? I'm sorry for misspelled words and wrong grammars XD I'm not a professional though :3 For reviews and more, You're truly welcome and for more suggestions for the next chapter… please just comment… I badly need it to update my story muwahahahaha XD


	2. 2nd Chances Are For Dummies PERIOD!

Talk with the weird S*rachi segment:

I decided to buy a snake the last time I went to a pet shop. When I brought it at the office, all my staffs were shrieking and making their way outside to the hallway.

During Lunch break at the cafeteria, my editor asked me why I have a snake as a pet. I simply explained:

"It all started when I was taking a bath a week ago." They all look at me with puzzled appearance. "I saw a spider on the ceiling. On the first day, it was eating small mosquitoes. On the second day, I noticed that the spider has gotten bigger as it was eating a worm on its web. On the next days, the spider do became huge. I was really afraid because it turned to eat the cockroach!"

Now their puzzled appearances became poker faced. I think they don't know how to react… "When I think about the spider eating a bigger prey every day it was really scary! Imagine your toe fingers being eaten next… ooh! It was so creepy. -_- And so I decided to have a pet snake ὓ" I noticed their looks changing to G*ntama-ic expressions. Oh, then I might include this in the next chapter haha! "Well if I have a snake, I don't have to be afraid of spiders eating my fingers and soon eating my legs. See how cute my snake is? Haha!"

"Uhmm, Is it really alright to have a snake while you can get read of the spiders easily by spraying a chemical?" My editor asked. "I think you're making the situation worse. S*rachi-San, Imagine yourself being eaten alive by that snake of yours." I became worried! I shouldn't have bought this snake! Then I came to a conclusion…

"Then I must have a Falcon or eagle pet instead. So there was no snake."

…

JYA! That long conversation was just my imagination so don't worry about Sorachi-San or even the spiders eating your fingers. Here comes the real story, for the long wait… Gomen XD

**Chapter 2: **2nd Chances Are For Dummies, PERIOD.  
**Series: **Gintama (3Z Ginpachi Sensei Segment!)  
**Pairing: **Okita Sadist X Kagura China  
**Disclaimer: **Sorachi Janai! Owner Janai! Katsura Da—Oops Fanfic Writer Da!

…

*Brushing Teeth*  
*Taking a bath*

**Okita POV:**

I almost did it with China the other day. Seriously, what the hell is wrong with me?! Whenever she's there, I begin to lose control. But before that, what the hell is wrong with the bathroom too?! Where the hell is my shampoo?! Oh, I forgot, it was almost three weeks when I stop at the convenient store to buy soap. Well I guess I have no choice but to use onee-chan's shampoo. What's with this scent? It's disgustingly feminine. I'll tell my sister to switch her brand before Hijikata-San falls in love with her.

It was kinda sweet. Like what China uses… Hmm? Her hair smells like peach and sometimes strawberry—no. JUST NO. I'm not thinking of her. Never. Geez, I'm like a pervert…

*eyes twitched*

What the hell did I just say? Heh! My shampoo's not a fruity type! There's no way I'll think of her when I'm taking a bath and besides, I kinda smell like doughnuts or chocolate and not peach or whatnot!

I gotta make it quick before the evil spirit of shampoos possesses me.

"Onee-chan, I'm off!"  
"Sou-chan, you're not having your breakfast?"  
"It's okay, I'm late and Danna—Ginpachi sensei might bury me alive." Eh? Is that a DE JA VU? Well whatever.

**Normal POV:**

Okita slammed the door and said his forever excuse 'line'…

"Sensei, I'm sorry I'm late. There's a pregnant lady outside and I took her to the nearest hospital." He said but surprisingly, there was no Ginpachi sensei around. There were only his classmates looking at him blankly… *embarrassed*

"Heh! Sadist! You do see a lot of pregnant women everyday-aru!" Kagura exclaimed.

"Oh yes I do." His brows were rising. "Want me to make you one of them?—" He continued.

After a three-second interlude, Okita's eyes were widened after gathering his thoughts of what he just said. Kagura's face turned red. She kind of understands his stupid joke. After a minute, her red blush turned into a disgusted expression to hide the butterflies crossing on her stomach and the heat behind her ears.

"HEH! PERVERT! SADIST IS A PERVERT-ARU!"

"Stop China, you BRAT!"

*Kagura had a sadistic smirk* "OHO! HE SAID HE WANTS TO TAKE OFF MY BR—"

*Book landed on Kagura's forehead before she says anything pervert*

"Jya! It's early in the morning and I found you here flirting again. Get in your seats." Interrupted the silver-haired Sensei while indulging his smoke-lollipop.

"Today, we have a new student here in class 3Z. Come in now." He continued.

The new student entered the room gracefully.

"Say your na—" (Must be 'say your name') Ginpachi Sensei commanded but the transferee cut off his sentence with a single "Nobume." She said nonchalantly.

"Imai Nobume." And looked to Ginpachi Sensei with a murderous intent.

'God, she gives me a creep.' The teacher thought.

"Jya, your seat is behi—" *Ginpachi Sensei*

"There." Nobume cut off his sentence again. "Nobume wants to sit there." She said in a deadpanned voice as she pointed the seat beside Okita. It was Kagura's seat. Kagura's eyes were enlarged. Something's burning her inside. I think that's the so-called jealousy. Oh, that's right.

'What's wrong with this flirt? She sort of gets on my nerves. Well whatever, I guess she's a total sadist too judging by her looks. I'll make friends with her and beat the crap out of Jerkaiser's ass haha-aru!' Kagura thought.

"But that seat is—" *Ginpachi Sensei*

Nobume gave the professor Goosebumps after a single look at him so he had no choice.

"Ah, anou—Kagura-chan… You see… Would you mind to sit behind Zura-sa—"

"Zura Janai, Katsura Da!"

"URUSAI! Well you see Kagura-chan… That was supposed to be Nobume-san's seat but... err, you know, in this situation AHAHAHA! This is between life and death so move the hell your ass out there and give that seat to this dumb b*tch!" Ginpachi Sensei threatened.

Having no choice, Kagura pouted and packed her things. It's a hassle to move because Katsura's seat is a bit far from her current seat and besides, her current seat was next to Okita, the love of her life. She stood up prepared to go to the back part of the classroom. After taking one step ahead, she suddenly paused when she felt a hand grabbing her wrist.

It was Okita having his goodtime nap. (He just napped while everybody's busy arguing)

"No." Okita said holding Kagura's hand while the other hand was on his eye mask.

"China's seat is here beside me." Okita mentioned as he took his eye mask off.

"I will not let anyone but her to sit here." He continued as he tightened his grip on Kagura's wrist soon on her hands and in the gaps of her fingers.

They held hands…

"The whole class were stunned especially Kagura. Her lips slightly widened revealing its softer sides and a tomato colored blush popped out of her milky face.

-To be continued—

…

**A/N: **Oh! OOC-ness is one of a kind! I'll gladly accept your comments, suggestions and reviews ^.^ Sorry for the misspelled words and wrong grammars … Jya~ Till next time XD


	3. Screw 2nd Chances You Dummy!

**Author's Lazy Mode Segment:**

*Yawn*  
*Yawn* …

Oh! It's beginning! I'm sorry XD

-**Interlude**-

…**OOO…OOO…OOO…OOO…OOO…OOO…OOO…OOO…OOO…OOO…OOO…OOO…OO O…OOO…**

**Chapter III:** Screw 2nd Chances You Dummy!  
**Series:** Gintama (3Z Segment)  
**Pairing:** OkiKagu and KamuNobu CHAAAAN! XD  
**Disclaimer:** Ugh… I'm not the owner so just read it. JUST DO IT. XD

…**OOO…OOO…OOO…OOO…OOO…OOO…OOO…OOO…OOO…OOO…OOO…OOO…OO O…OOO…**

'_As he held my hand tightly, as he stopped me to go away…_

_I was moved.'_

"No. I will not allow anyone but China to sit next to me." Okita said as he tightened his grip on Kagura's hand.

Kagura blushed a lot and began to make a 'tsundere-mode-on' expression on her face and struggled.

"Let go of me you freak-aru!"

"What… Is that how you treat the guy you like huh?" *squeezed her hand even more*

*BLUSHES!* "Whaddya doing? I said let me go-aru!"

"Heh… Don't be like that or else I'll kiss you until you drop dead." *sadistic smirk*

*Tsundere mode on!* "Who said that I still like you-aru? I don't like you anymore huh!"

Everyone's stunned. They had the 'Oh-they-had-something-like-that-happened-to-them- eh?' marks on their faces.

"Uhm, anou-eto… Kagura-chan, Souchirou-kun..."

"Sougo desu danna. And China…" *looked at Kagura*

Okita stood up still holding her hand, moving his lips closer to hers.

"You pig; you really want me to kiss you huh?"

Kagura on her tsundere mode started struggling. She kicked him directly on his manly part. TAMAKIIIN-CRUSH! XD

Okita was caught off guard and fell behind shouting for pain.

"YOU BRAT! HERE I AM OFFERING YOU A KISS I KNOW YOU CAN'T RESIST AND THIS IS WHAT YOU'VE DONE!?" Okita yelled on top of his lung. "I DON'T CARE ANYORE!"

"Oh really-aru? Well great because I don't really care about you too-aru! Burn in hell-aru!"

Kagura packed her things and went to the back.

And so, the class ended with a feud.

Okita fixed his notes and prepared to go to the gym when Nobume went beside him.

"What do you want?" He asked in a deadpanned manner.

Meanwhile, Kagura was on her way back to the classroom for she forgot her notes in Chemistry. She was right in time when she saw Okita and Nobume inside. She decided to spy for fun.

Nobume played with Okita's hair with her slim fingers. She stuck her nose on his hair to smell his aroma.

"Hey. Stop you pervert." He commanded nonchalantly but with slight irritation.

Nobume teased him more and pressed her lips on his.

Okita was surprised. It was soft and damp but he didn't like it. 'What the hell is she doing?' he thought to himself not knowing that Kagura was behind the doors and watching the beautiful yet painful scenery of lovers in front of her.

She saw everything that had happened and gulped. She felt numb and she shivered as her voice breaks and becomes inaudible. She forced her toes to walk but she can't move. Her spine was somewhat cold. Her eyes glossed as tears threatened to fall.

When she felt that she can move a bit, she ran as fast and as far as she can leaving her notes inside the room. She restrained herself from breaking down and becoming emotional. As a result, she lost to herself for a while and acted out of character.

P.E. class began…

The students played the GINTAMA-STYLE VOLLEYBALL! Girls and boys gave their best shots but it has a twist. It's GINTAMA we're talking about after all XD!

Kondo was hit right on his crotch by the love of his life Otae.

Shinpachi and the rest were playing smoothly until Otae grabbed his feet and spiked him flying to Kondo as well making him the new ball. Everybody used Shinpachi and smashed him to the other players.

It was always like this during P.E. class. Suddenly, Shinpa—I mean the ball was misdirected by Kuroko—Err Yamazaki (wearing a Seirin jersey) and came landing on Kagura's head…

"China! Watch out!" Okita shouted as he ran fast to Kagura but unfortunately, he didn't make it in time.

Kagura was hit and fainted.

…

Everybody ran towards Kagura having a concerned look on their faces and at the same time evil auras towards Yamazaki.

"Sensei, I'll take her to the infirmary." Okita said and Cock-Coach—Cockroach- I mean Hazegawa Sensei nodded in agreement.

At the infirmary…

Okita just looked at Kagura with a worried face.

It's just like what happened when his sister was last brought to the hospital. He can't take the smell of antiseptics and medicines.

"I have to protect you but I failed."

"When did you become so weak?"

"China…"

"China, answer me…"

He pressed his lips against hers and on her forehead. Her lips were soft and also damp. But the kiss was different from Nobume's. He likes it the most. The taste of a homemade onigiri and a piece of sukonbu was supposed to be disgusting but he loved the sensation. 'I finally did it.' he thought. Okita really is seriously falling for her. When it was with his beloved China, it was perfect. Simply amazing.

"China. Aishitemasu…"

…

"Oh really?" A voice came inside the room. It wasn't Kagura but Nobume.

"Why are you here?" Okita bitterly asked with annoyance. He was a little bit shocked.

"I want you doughnut guy."

"What's with doughnut guy?"

"Your hair and body smells like doughnut. Nobume loves doughnuts."

'Oh… It's that shampoo's fault.' He thought. "Is that why you kissed me and why you hang around with me?"

"Yes."

"Then get out of here. I'll change my shampoo later. It has a bad luck and I'm not interested in you."

Nobume not listening to what he says pushed him to the bed causing Kagura to wake up only to find Nobume on top of Okita in a rather suspicious position beside her.

Kagura's eyes were widened. She was a bit teary and her voice broke for the second time.

*cough*

"If—you—nt—to—fli—do—it—so—where else…"

(If you want to flirt do it somewhere else.)

Okita was stunned. He wants to explain… He wants to defend himself and confess to Kagura but she had a complicated expression right now. He somehow knew that she wasn't ready to accept everything on her vulnerable brain right now.

He felt guilty.

He grabbed Nobume and went outside not thinking properly.

"Stop whatever you're doing! What will I do now? She is… China is…" He said shaking and kneeling down picking every piece of his thoughts.

Kagura broke down.

She silently cried.

The next day, Kagura was absent, still not feeling well after the whole night of agony. It's been a long time since she cried this much.

She went downstairs looking for food…

"Imouto-chan, don't move so much… I prepared a pumpkin soup here. Eat this and get well soon." Her loving brother-Kamui said.

"Thanks Onii-chan-aru…" Still having her eyes shining from tears.

She began to blubber, ran towards her brother and gave him a hug attack which he easily dodged… He was the Yato Dojo heir after all.

"Hai-hai!" Kamui smiled as he hugged Kagura.

"Onii-chan will be the one protecting you from now on so don't cry eh…" he continued with a beaming bright aura on his face.

-To be continued—

**OMAKE:**

*SNIFF SNIFF* "Onii-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you always smell like doughnut-aru?"

"Uhm… It was because I really love doughnuts."

"Really-aru? I thought you don't have any favorites since you eat all kinds of food-aru."

"Well it was also because of a legend" *smile*

"Legend-aru?"

"Yes. A tale of two lovers who were bound by the miraculous doughnut."

"Huh-aru?"

"Don't force yourself so hard to understand Imouto-chan ^^"

…**OOO…OOO…OOO…OOO…OOO…OOO…OOO…OOO…OOO…OOO…OOO…OOO…OO O…OOO…OOO…**

**A/N: **JYA! OOC – WRONG GRAMMAR – INCORRECT SPELLINGS… GOMENASAI! Well for the OMAKE, Kamui was talking about the tale of lovers which were himself and Nobume-chan :3 I would love some suggestions and reviews for the next chapters ^_^


End file.
